dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Zoey
Ruby Rose vs Zoey is Peep4Life's two hundred and twenty seventh DBX! Description Season 16 Episode 2! RWBY vs Left 4 Dead! When snipers don red, there's blood to be shed. But does the huntress or the survivor have the tools to pull out a win? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "The bird's here, let's go!" Bill ordered, bashing an infected's skull in with the back of his rifle. "HOLY SHIT! RUUUUN!" Francis cried, as he backed up towards the landing pad. Louis joined him, and the two laid down covering fire for Bill. Zoey was next to the radio, reloading her pistols. "Guys..." the ground suddenly began to shake violently. "Oh shit." Zoey knew she needed to run. She made a beeline for the chopper as the ground continued to rumble. "TAAAAAAANK!" she cried, catching Bill's attention. The three other survivors began to rain bullets down on the towering special infected, allowing Zoey to reach the pad. Louis and Francis entered the helicopter, they helped Bill in but just as they went to help Zoey, a flow of roses came barrelling towards them. Infected were caught up in the wind as the incoming projectile rushed to the helicopter. Zoey turned around, but an airborne infected landed on her, decking her and rolling her below the helicopter. The wind had also pushed the helicopter back a bit, causing the pilot to panic. "That's it. I can't hold us here any longer." He quickly shut the doors and took off, leaving Zoey behind. "NOO!" she cried, wrestling the infected off her and climbing up the debris. Too late. She dropped to her knees, defeated. That's when the cause of the panic made herself known. "I'm sorry." Ruby said, reaching out with a hand. But Zoey wasn't in the mood for an apology. She instead grabbed the katana she had kept hold of, and turned to face Ruby. She struck at her, but the huntress was able to block. "You need to calm down!" Ruby insisted, but Zoey was deaf to her reasoning. She pushed Ruby back, this time reaching for a molotov cocktail. Ruby realised that she was never going to reason with her, and she'd need to do what was necessary. Here we go! The bottle of fire barely missed Ruby in direct contact, but the huntress had a feeling Zoey didn't care. The flames spread behind her, scorching her hood and heels. "Gah!" she gasped, before shooting forwards to slash at Zoey. The survivor ducked the initial shot, and then parried with her rifle. It mirrored a blade lock of kinds, but neither combatant was intent on leaving their weapons where they were. Ruby spun her scythe around, shooting at the floor and using the recoil to take higher ground. She equipped fire dust rounds, and Zoey tried to take cover behind an rations crate. Ruby kept firing, setting the box on fire. "Crap." Zoey commented, taking aim at the huntress. She fired back, only for Ruby to take cover behind a ventilation system. Zoey looked to move around the building and flank Ruby, but the huntress had something else on her mind; she could hear growling behind her, and she crept towards the ladder. A Hunter! The infected leapt up at Ruby, who rolled backwards, allowing the infected to land on the helipad. The special infected then noticed Zoey, and let out a scream as it pounced. Zoey barely turned around in time, raising her sniper rifle to block the infected. She then fired several rounds at it, but the speedy infected leapt away to safety. Zoey then caught a singeing shot to the arm, forcing her back into cover. Feeling she had the upper hand, Ruby leapt down after her and rushed at Zoey. The survivor put her sniper rifle away and drew a magnum, firing at the nearing silver eyed warrior. Ruby blocked with Crescent Rose, and then used her semblance to rush Zoey back first into the doors of the radio room. Zoey grunted in pain, pushing herself up and to her knees. Ruby hooked her scythe around Zoey's front and fired, lifting her up and shredding her back and jacket on the barbed wire. She landed with a thud, dropping the magnum. Zoey scrambled inside the building and snatched the nightstick from the floor. As Ruby tried to climb in through the window, Zoey wailed away on her with the nightstick. Ruby tried to defend herself but Zoey was dominant. She kicked Ruby in the chest forcing her to drop her scythe. Poor timing too, as The Hunter was coming back for more. Ruby quickly armed herself with Crescent Rose just as the infected pounced. She fired and caught it on fire, but it landed on her. She was pinned! Ruby struggled against the special infected. As it was on fire, it was dealing damage in much greater proportions than usual. It dug its claws into her stomach at the huntress struggled against the attack. Meanwhile, Zoey took the time to heal with a health kit. She then grabbed a propane tank and dropped it next to Ruby. "NO!" the huntress cried, as Zoey fired an inch perfect shot into the tank. It exploded, catching both the Hunter and the huntress, as Zoey made her way to the helipad. That's when she heard something behind her. Ruby! The huntress stood back up, covered in blood and black marks. Her aura crackled as she made a charge for Zoey's position. Zoey fired, but Ruby was too fast and slashed Zoey with the scythe multiple times. Zoey propped herself against the ramp as Ruby brought down Crescent Rose. She rolled to a side, allowing the scythe to bounce off the floor. Zoey drew her magnum, as Ruby reloaded her rifle. An ice dust round made its way towards Zoey, who fired three shots from the magnum. All shots met their mark, and Zoey's arm began to freeze over. Ruby a lot slower, but she still made her way over to Zoey, who had one last trick to pull. She landed next to a katana, and allowed Ruby to come in close. Just as the huntress came in close, Ruby sliced upwards, cutting on Ruby's weakened chest. The hooded huntress stopped in her tracks, and wobbled slightly as she stumbled backwards. Zoey saw no reason to stop. She carried on slicing at Ruby, cutting until the huntress wouldn't get back up any more. She then calmly grabbed her magnum, and fired a shot into Ruby's skull, executing her. She then sat at the helipad as several infected began to climb up to her position. She was in for a long one today... DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Zoey!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Rooster Teeth vs Valve themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs Left 4 Dead themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant